La segunda generación se presenta ante la primera
by Ainara di Angelo
Summary: La segunda generación se presenta ante la primera, solo que con algunos cambios, como que Lily,James, Remus, Tonks y Sirius nunca murieron, o mejor dicho, Lord Voldemort nunca existió. Lily y James tienen más hijos, Remus y Tonks también(Todavia no tienen a Teddy) y Sirius se casa y tiene hijos también. Peter será otro que me inven
1. ¡Estamos en el pasado!

Todos los personajes y lugares son de J.K Rowling, excepto lo que no conozcáis que son míos

Capitulo 1: ¡Estamos en el pasado!, espero que os guste:))

Harry Potter visitaba a sus padres y hermanos menores a su casa. Él había terminado hace 4 años Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechizeria,sus hermanos iban a empezar su sexto año.

Llevaba regalos, aunque sus hermanos tuvieran 16, o casi. A su hermana Aurea "Aury" le traía un gira tiempo, ya que no le gustaba llegar tarde a sus entrenamientos de Quidditch, y a su hermano Brandon, una nueva escoba. Aury posiblemente se enfadaría, pero el gira tiempo le había costado conseguirlo.

Toco a la puerta y le abrió una pelirroja de, aparentemente, 16 años, muy parecida su madre.

-¡HARRY!-grito mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor- ¿Ginny vino?

-No, se quedo en casa

-Aaaa, que pena. Pasa-dijo la pelirroja

-Os eh traído regalos

-¡Regalos, Harry eres el mejor!-Grito un chico de 16 años.

-Hola Brandon, ¿y los papas?

-Se fueron a comprar, están las chicas aquí así que no te preocupes-dijo Aury

-Mejor dicho, los chicos están aquí así que no hay nada de que preocuparse-dijo Brandon

-Bueno aquí tenéis los regalos-dijo entregándoles los regalos.

Cuando Brandon se fue a probar su nueva escoba, Harry le dijo a su hermana

-Aury, ten cuidado con el gira tiempo es muy peligroso

-Si Harry, lo sé-dicho esto Aury salió al jardín

-Aury tiene un gira tiempo- les dijo Brandon a sus amigos

-Y creo que ya sé porque lo dices- dijo Aer Black

-Pero lo tiene colgado al cuello- dijo Carlo Lupin

-Y ya se como lo podríamos coger.-dijo Enric Tomylson

Mientras con las chicas:

-Traman algo-dijo Lexy, hermana de Enric

-¿Pero qué?-pregunto Lyra, hermana de Aer

-Sera por el gira tiempo-dijo Aury

-Ten cuidado-dijo Zoe Lupin, hermana de Carlo

Los chicas se acercaron con la capa de invisibilidad que, Aer y Brandon, quitaron a Harry.

-Una…Dos…Tres- y se lanzaron sobre ellas. Aer cogiendo el giratiempo

-Black, devuélvemelo

-No,- y lo giro. Aury y Harry que en ese momento salió de la casa intentaron impedirlo pero era demasiado tarde.

Cuano se levantaron, ya que algunos seguina en el suelo dijeron:

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En la Hogwarts de nuestros padres- dijo Harry

-¡ERES UN GENIO, NOS HAS TRAÍDO AL PASADO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!-grito furiosa a Aer

-Tran1uila pelirroja, ya averiguaremos como salir de aquí

-¡No me llames pelirroja, para ti soy Potter!

Hablaron con Dumbledor de lo que paso. Dumbledor les dijo que se quedarían pero se tendrían que presentar. Así que a la hora de la comida, Dumbledor dijo:

-Alumnos, profesores, tengo algo que anunciarles, unas personas han venido del futuro, hasta que sepamos como devolverles a su tiempo, se quedaran aquí por eso se presentaran.

Unos encapuchados entraron en el Gran Comedor. Todos estaban atentos.

Dumbledor hizo aparecer unas sillas donde se sentaron los encapucahos.

-Bien, ¿como se presentaran?

-Como salga, pero primero él la voz de una chica mientras empujaba a un encapuchado

-Gracias- dijo él.


	2. Harry James Potter Evans

Capitulo 2: Harry James Potter Evans

El encapuchado se quito la capa, dejando ver a una imagen parecida s James Potter pero con ojos esmeralda.

-Hola, mi nombre es Harry James Potter, mis padres son James Potter y…..

-¡Hijo dilo ya!- grito su padre

-Lily Potter, de soltera Evans

-¡QUE!.grito Lily Evans mientras James bailaba por todo el comedor, cuando volvió beso a Lily con todo su amor, y ella le correspondió.

-No adelanten su nacimiento-dijo Sirius

-¡Black, déjales!-le regañó Amber Tomas

-Amber sabes que me amas, así que deja de decirme BLACK- dijo remarcando su apellido

-¡Que pesado!

-¡BUENO CONTINUO!- grito Harry- Tengo 20 años, soy Auror, en mis en Hogwarts fui Griffindor- la casa aplaudió- antes de que preguntéis tengo novia, se llama Ginny Weasley, es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, la mujer de mi vida y la futura madre de mis hijos.

-¿Tienes la maldición?-pregunto Remus

-¿Maldición?-preguntaron todos los de la segunda

-Todos lo Potter se enamoran de una pelirroja-aclaro Dean Tomylson( El nuevo Merodeador)

-Pues…Ginny es pelirroja

-Cornamenta, la tiene, pobre si sus hijos la tienen-dijo dramático Sirius

-No exageres, el pelirrojo es precioso- dijo sonriendo a Lily

-¿Sigo?-pregunto Harry

-Si amor.-le dijo Lily

-En Hogwarts, yo y mis amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger nos metíamos en líos, pero salíamos de ellos, no fui Prefecto ni premio anual, pero jugué al Quiddicth de buscador desde primero, bueno eso es todo.

Todos aplaudieron y Harry se sentó con sus padres.


End file.
